Seaviper
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-| Canon = Appearance Average SeaWing build but slightly more bulky, purple main scales, sand-colored underscales with hints of purple, lighter purple fins, wing membrane, and eyes. Horns a blackish grey with a pearl-black band twisting around each one. Claws and wing claws are also the same blackish-grey as her horns. Her eyes have streaks of lime green in the purple, and her pupils are obsidian black and slitted. Her bioluminescent stripes are a lighter purple than her main scales. The fin on the top of her head is rather tall, but as it goes down her neck it returns to its regular size, before becoming large again at her back, becoming smaller where her back legs are, and becoming gradually larger as it nears the end of her tail. The first support for the fin on her head curls into a little spiral, and following it each support fin gets shorter and curls less. The pearl-black bands on her horns are actually skyfire she found from the ocean, custom-cut and fused into her horns. Wings have rather large spiral patterns similar to royalty but not quite as large, fins also have similar spiral marking at the base where the fin connects to the spine. The fin section above her head has a pattern similar to a crown, a sort of easter egg to the fact that she used to be royal. Accessories *Usually wears as little jewelry as possible, she finds that it slows her down *Always wears a black chain necklace with a broken emerald on the end since its enchanted to never be removed *When out hunting for pearls or exploring, she wears a sheath made from mother-of-pearl that is attached to a thick strap of dark green seaweed that loops around her chest, and the sheath often rests right where the wing membrane meets her scales behind her left arm *A small sack woven from thick dark green seaweed is attached to the same strap, and is located in the same area where the wing membrane meets the body, just behind her right arm instead of her left *When attending a really formal event, she will drape herself with the following: **Two black pearl necklaces wrapped around wings **One purple pearl necklace wrapped around body **One green pearl necklace wrapped around tail **Two cream pearl necklaces wrapped around horns **One blue pearl necklace wrapped around neck **Four total orange pearl bracelets worn on her wrists and ankles; one on each leg Personality Being a pearl diver, Seaviper has been exposed to some tougher elements than most SeaWings, and this has strengthened her both physically and mentally. Razor-sharp oysters, strong currents, hungry sharks, and sharp corals; she's been through almost all the ocean could throw at her. She knows how to take a hit, and to not back down unless she knows that she has no chance of winning. Since she trades in the pearls she gets for cash or other items, she's learned how to charm or haggle with traders and read them to see wether or not they desire what she's offering. With her experience in trading, she is naturally nice and kind when meeting dragons for the first time, and still equally kind after knowing them for awhile. She is friends with many of the traders in the deep palace, due to how often she trades with them. However, she tends to hold grudges for a long time, and if there are any traders that are too snarky or rude, she can hurt their business by spreading a negative reputation about them. She finds that this helps promote a kinder marketplace for others, and she won't hesitate to apply this technique outside of the marketplace. So if a dragon happens to be rude, she may come over and try to shut them down. In her free time, she enjoys to draw and work out designs for pearls she keeps. She can sketch out necklaces or long strands to drape across the body or wings, and make patterns with the different colors of pearls. She does work with one trader who makes outfits and jewelry, and Seaviper trades her designs and pearls in exchange for these designs to come to life for her and others to wear. When dressing for a nice occasion, she will wear pearl strands that came from her designs. (old) Bold, brave, nice, often daring, adventurous and loves to explore and visit new places. Good role model, always works to be better than she already is, loves to draw. Enjoys hunting for more pearls that she may keep some if she likes them enough, and sells the others for money. Holds grudges for quite some time until she either lets go of it or feels it has been balanced out. History redo notes *her parents were big pearl divers, mainly in the deep ocean, but also occasionally in the tropical waters of the rain kingdom *since her parents often went together when heading out to the tropics, she learned to be more independent from them. occasionally, one of them would stay behind while the other heads out, but it was more common for them to leave together *went to a school in the Deep Palace, learned common things there like reading, writing, aquatic, other typical school stuff *inspired by her parents, she too wanted to be a pearl diver, so once every two months she would head out to the tropics with them, but most of the time she stayed in the ocean *since the war was still going on, the lands were dangerous got cross over, especially since they crossed through MudWing territory by swimming through one of the major rivers that cuts through the kingdom *as the war heated up more and more, eventually it became unsafe to swim through those rivers, so they instead took the longer route and flew across the tail near the border of the mud and sea kingdoms, and then head to the rainforest from there **since the trip took much longer, she went from going once every two months to once or twice a year *this took a hit to her, as she liked visiting the warm waters and all the pearls it had to offer, and she enjoyed visiting the RainWings and exploring their village and trying their exotic fruits and seeing the exotic animals *she had a few RainWings friends too, and they enjoyed trying out some of the foods they brought from the ocean, and wearing jewelry made from pearls *exploring new places like this brought up her love for exploring, and when not doing school or diving for pearls, in her free time she explores the sea kingdom *one day she decided to visit the Island Palace where she had her animus test taken with her class, as she had felt something calling to her when she had first been there *digs around, finds some old accent jewelry and treasure, also finds an intriguing mirror **something about it seemed special, so she kept it and brought it back *she also brought back many other random objects, one of those is the silver dagger she carries now **since she knew Queen Lagoon made Albatross enchant a lot of items, she wanted to see if she could snag any that may have been left behind *she then did some research into animus objects, but couldn't find anything about the objects she brought back. still, she decided to keep them in case any did have enchantments **she did find a section about the mirror she brought back, and it explained how that it was a portal leading to an alternate dimension where things are opposite, and the dragons act different than their counterparts in the regular dimension *it said it was created due to poor wording to try and get an alternate, nicer version of albatross so Queen Lagoon could have her animus for longer, but it instead opened a portal to a different dimension where the Albatross there was nicer, but lacking in power since the regular Albatross had magic *She read on how in order to let a dragon into your dimension, the mirror has to be smashed in that dimension to let them through, and once in the other dimension they could interact with the dragons there **didnt include that the dragon that entered the other dimension could also possess their counterpart and take them over *she also learned that by saying your name backwards, it would no longer reflect but show what it sees in the alternate dimension *Repivaes, Seaviper's alternate, had possession of the mirror, and the two of them chatted. Repivaes convinced her that they were good, and could be let through *seaviper smashed the mirror, they came through and possessed Seaviper *Repivaes didn't actually tell Seaviper that they were an animus and were queen over their kingdom in the alternate dimension, and that they actually wished to enter her dimension so they could rule more dragons *she still felt normal, but was confused on what happened. they continued school and life as normal *she began to notice that things tipped her off more easily, and may get into heated arguments or fights with other students. she also noticed that when these things happened, her memory of them was fuzzy, as if she was never really the dragon in control, just witnessing it *becomes frightened by this, confronts Repivaes about this *Repivaes takes control, harms dragons **Repivaes does this by chaining Seaviper’s subconscious self to the ground, these chains prevented Seaviper from taking back control *After three days of being in control, Repivaes has her eyes on the throne *Seaviper begs Repivaes not to do this, Repivaes mocks her *Seaviper gets furious, realizes that technically it’s her mind, and she should be able to make the chains go away *It works, Repivaes and Seaviper battle for control, but Seaviper is mostly winning and manages to swim back to her home, and repair the mirror with Repivaes magic *Repivaes tries to use their magic to stop themself from getting sucked back into their dimension, it only partially works as the mirror’s enchantment is too powerful *Magority of Repivaes gets taken back, but some of them still resides within Seaviper, too weak to try and control her again, now needs the help of negative emotions Seaviper may be strongly feeling to take control *the animus vessel Repivaes tried to take back also only has some of its magic left. the emerald on the pendent is broken in half, and while the previous enchantments are still functional, any new enchantments Seaviper may try and cast with it either won't work, backfires, only works a tiny bit, or in a very rare case, fully works Abilities Standard SeaWing abilities, uses tail , teeth, and claws as primary weapons when in combat. Has strong legs and decent arm strength, can (and will) kick or punch if she feels the need to. She has a silver dagger she is pretty good at using, and if she feels threatened, will often pull it out when she's in a fight. Hardly tries to use the animus vessel since it's damaged, and has a very rare chance of actually working or partially working. Other times it just won't work, or the spell will backfire. Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Modern-Futuristic = appearance Same as canon appearance personality Pretty much the same as canon personality, more rebellious and willing to challenge other’s opinions history Wow a section that will actually be somewhat different abilities Same as canon lol why does this section have to exist ''Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| JMA = appearance Same as canon but smaller personality Canon history Uhh canon but shortened abilities Since she wishes to become a pearl diver like her parents, she has practiced and exposed herself much earlier than other SeaWing dragonets to the hardships of the ocean. Her scales have started to thicken more from exposure to sharp oysters and corals, and swimming in harsher currents has made her stronger than most SeaWing dragonets her age. ''Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Fallout = appearance personality history abilities ''Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Repivaes = '''Appearance' Average SeaWing build but slightly more bulky, green main scales, sand-colored underscales with hints of green, deeper green fins, wing membrane, and eyes. Horns a blackish grey with a pearl-black band twisting around each one. Claws and wing claws are also the same blackish-grey as her horns. Slitted black pupils and six circle-shaped markings below her left eye in a sort of line and are the same deep green as her fins and wing membranes. Her bioluminescent stripes are a deeper green than her fins and wing membranes. The fin on the top of her head is rather tall, but as it goes down her neck it returns to its regular size. The pearl-black bands on her horns are actually skyfire she found from the ocean, custom-cut and fused into her horns. Accessories *Only occasionally wears natural pearl necklaces **Two black pearl necklaces wrapped around wings **Two green pearl necklaces wrapped around neck and body *Has a emerald embedded into the top of her head, uses this as a vessel for her animus magic while still having access to it Personality Bossy, rude, sassy, likes to tip dragons off on purpose, greedy in terms of wealth and power, basically the opposite of Seaviper. Likes to rule by fear rather than support. Acts strong, but has a weak will. History wewoowewoo Abilities WEEEWOOWEWOOWEWOO Coding by 'Seaviper' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Gallery = '''Gallery' Image credit to Nathia Safira Seaviper.png|By Solar. Kinda looks like I have shades on Seavipericonchristmas.png|Me in Christmas, by Luster Seavipericonnormal.png|By Luster, newer version Seaviper profile.jpg|By Luster, older version Seastormhead.jpg|Me and Seastorm, by Resa Seastor.jpg|Me and Seastorm headshot, by Resa Image..jpg|Me swimming by me Sad Seaviper.jpg|Sad me by me Seaviperchi.png|Me by BouncySeaviper.gif|GIF of me by TDLA Flash.jpg|Me by me Seaviper2.png|Lineart by Luster, colored by me SeaWingBase.png|A Typical SeaWing Swag Seaviper.png|Original pic by Luster, edited by me SeaViper.jpg|Me by Nightstrike. Thanks! Yepyepyep.png|Me by A lonely noob. Pretty! Seaviper3.png|Basically what the line of six dots on the left side of my face look like Seaviperlamprey.png|This lamprey is me Vice Principle Seaviper.jpg|A pic I made for the Our School RP Seavipehhh.png|By Wings Seaviper 1.JPG|Me by Bermuda! Seaviperislistening.jpg|Don't ask. All I'm saying that this is true. Seaviper-PixelChi.jpg|Me by Lightning! NightplexVerse flag.jpg|Something I made Seaviperbetter.png|Lineart by Luster, colored by me (Improved) Seaviperbetter2.png|Lineart by Luster, colored bt me (Improved) Seafox.png|I made myself into Foxy Seaviperchristmas.jpg|Something I was supposed to post around in December Seaviper.jpg RepivaesSeaviper.jpeg|Opposites, yet the same. By me SeaviperbyAlaska.png|Me by Alaska! Thanks! Seaflying.jpeg|Me flying Seaviaes.jpeg|Repivaes and me IMG 0002.JPG|Seaviper Dreemurr Searef.jpg|Old Reference Princess_seaviper_no_background_silhouette_by_nathiasafira-db3evqs.png|By Nathia Princess_seaviper_watermark_d_by_nathiasafira-db2cfth.png.jpeg|By Nathia Princess_seaviper_no_background_by_nathiasafira-db3evpz.png|By Nathia Princess_seaviper_no_background_no_sunshading_by_nathiasafira-db3evqd.png|By Nathia 1DB5652C-444F-4B00-82CA-68ACC9A4F98A.png|By me IMG 20190112 153355.jpg|By Ebelle!! Coding by 'Seaviper''' | Please Don't Steal the Character or Coding |-| Credits = Nathia Safira for black Seavipers- Nathia Safira for the Seaviper floating at the bottom right of this page- Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+